mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
The rise of darkness: the profecy is true
Artículo corregido por Proyecto:Ortographe Desde tiempos muy antiguos han existido infinidades y transfinidades de diferentes tipos y formas de vida, en diferentes tipos de vivir, armoníacas, pacíficas, hostiles, extrañas, maravillosas, oscuras. En diferentes mundos suceden cosas extraordinarias, en las cuales existe en un planeta llamado la tierra una especie una raza que es seguidora del caos, una raza llamada los seres humanos quienes adoran a dioses creadores del caos, pero el cual existe otra raza el mismo mundo el cual viven en una armonía y en paz perfectos, tienen todo lo que cualquier ser desea, seres que viven la armonia absoluta, todos conviven en paz, raras veces ocurren cosas negativas o violentas tales como son la oscuridad de Nightmare Moon, el caos de Discord, las pesadillas de King Sombra, la tiranía de Tirek, las invasiones de Changelings, las avaricias de las Sirenas Dazzlings, el intento de quitar el libre albedrío por Starlight Glimmer. Las invasiones y ataques de monstruos como el abejoso, el ahuizolt, el hydra, el quimera, entre otros enemigos y ponis de malas intenciones provocan grandes daños, caos y desastres. Pero más tarde, cambian de ser malos a buenos o son desterrados con mucha facilidad, podrán sufrir pérdidas materiales por acciones de estos seres pero se recuperan con tanta facilidad, ningún caso de vida perdida se da, ningun tipo de muerte violenta o antinatural, si mueren serán por causas naturales, tal mundo vive encerrado en una capa armónica alejándolos de los oscuros secretos que aguardan en las fronteras, secretos que guardan de las peores formas, secretos que eran muy antiguos cuando el mundo era joven, secretos de horrores indescriptibles, secretos que van mas alla de la comprensión, secretos que alguna vez surgieron cuando el universo estaba a su infancia y hoy, uno de esos secretos serán revelados. Estas tierras no pueden permanecer para siempre como un niño. Capítulo 1: El Inicio En una tarde cálida y resplandeciente, el sol se ocultaba, en aquél pueblito de nombre Ponyville, todos los ponys celebraban por la derrota y la caída de uno de los enemigos ponys más grandes de Equestria, al terminar la fiesta de celebración, las mane 6 dieron un pequeño paseo por las calles de Ponyville, "es increible como le pateamos el trasero a ese rufian", Rainbow Dash decía con mucha emoción mientras golpeaba su casco delantero contra la tierra con una sonrisa de orgullo. "No sabía que lo elementos de la armonía eran tan poderosos como para poder sacarlo de aquí de esa manera... ¡Wow!"-Decía Rainbow Dash mientras enfatiza vuelo en tres volteretas y regresa a la tierra con una sonrisa. "Eso es lo poderosa que es nuestra amistad, la energía del amor mutuo de mejores amigas que nos tenemos"- Dice Twilight con una sonrisa cálida. "Es interesante"- Responde Rarity, busca en su bolso que lleva puesto buscando algo. "Mmm... ¡Oh no!"- Deja escapar un pequeño grito. "¿Pasa algo Rarity?"- Pregunta Applejack a Rarity con curiosidad. "Oh Dios mío... yo sé que no he olvidado nada, pero siento que de alguna manera lo hice"- Responde Rarity con algo de frustración. "Creo que olvidó a Tom"- Responde Rainbow Dash con sarcásmo y se hecha a reír. "Mmm... tal descaro... creo que habíamos acordado en no hablar de eso" dice Rarity sonrojada. Las demás rieron timidamente, Rainbow Dash decendió a su nivel. "Ohh vamos, Rarity tienes que admitir que es bastante tenaz" hablo en tono de broma. "Bueno... supongo que tienes razon... jeje... el tenia bordes lisos, y una superficie algo áspera"- Decía ella mientras ocultaba sus sentimientos a sus amigas mirando a otro lado para no parecer sospechosa. "Awww... Rarity jajajaja, ¡Oigan, oigan!, ¿Saben?... creo que deberíamos hacer una fiesta por este dia taaan especial"- Dice la pony fiestera con emoción. "Pinkie ya asistimos a una después de la derrota de..."- Twilight mira a Fluttershy que parece un tanto deprimida y decaida. "Fluttershy... ¿Pasa algo?"- Pregunta Twilight suavemente. "Oh... no, nada Twilight, no es nada"- Responde Fluttershy con una falsa ligera sonrisa. "Hey Fluttershy ¿Por qué traes esa cara larga?, deberías estar emocionada, después de que sacamos lejos a ese tipo"- Fluttershy mira a Rainbow Dash con una leve sonrisa y ve hacia abajo tratando de contener lágrimas. "No hice nada para ayudar, yo... solo fuí una carga"- Dice Fluttershy en sus pensamientos. "Oh... sí, sí... fue estupendo"- Respondió deprimida mientras esconde su rostro en su melena. Rainbow Dash miró a Fluttershy un tanto preocupada por su comportamiento, al igual que las demás. "Eh... dulzura, ¿Ocurre algo que nos quieras contar?"- Pregunta Applejack mientras pone su pezuña en el lomo de Fluttershy. "No pasa nada, solo... estoy un poco cansada"- Respondió Fluttershy un tanto avergonzada y deprimida. "Fluttershy, somos tus amigas, puedes confiarnos lo que sea"- Rarity se acercó a Fluttershy dándole un gesto amistoso. "Así es, puedes decirnos lo que sientes"- Le dice Applejack amistosa y suavemente. "Debes tener mas confianza Fluttershy, nosotras siempre estaremos contigo"-Dice Twilight, aquellas palabras de sus amigas le levantaron el ánimo y calentaron su corazón. "Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ustedes"- Dice Fluttershy delicada y timidamente con una ligera sonrisa. "Yo..."- Fluttershy queda muda por unos instantes al presenciar algo extraño a distancia de ellas. "¿Fluttershy? ¡Hey!"- Rainbow trata de llamar la atencion de Fluttershy moviendo arriba y hacia abajo su casco en frente de su cara, el cual fluttershy sigue sin responder mirando atrás de ellas aquella cosa misteriosa, así que todas voltean a ver pero no ven nada, Fluttershy sigue atónita con la mirada perdida. "Flutty...querida"- Rarity mueve el rostro ligeramente a Fluttershy para intentar despertarla el cuál ella logra reaccionar moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. "Ah... yo... emm..."- Tartamudeaba Fluttershy un tanto confundida. "¿Qué estabas viendo?"- Pregunta Rainbow Dash un tanto curiosa. "Si estabas como estatua por segundos quietesita y algo blanquita" dice pinkie en voz alta y un tanto desconcertada. "Yo... realmente... no tengo idea.... quizás solo necesito ir a descansar"- Dice Fluttershy en su voz tímida y baja, un tanto temblorosa tratando de ocultar el miedo que sintió al presenciar aquello que ella vió y sus amigas no. Ellas se miran entre si, "Creo que... sí, ya deberíamos irnos a descansar, el sol se oculta... falta poco para que la luna ponga en posición"- Dice Rainbow Dash mientras da un bostezo. "Yo no puedo descansar, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, tengo que enviar una carta a la Princesa Celestia sobre lo sucedido con ellos"- Dice Twilight. "Aww... pero yo no tengo sueño asi que haré... ¡Unos pastelillos!, y... se me ocurre que tengamos una pillamada, ¿No sería genial, qué dicen?"- Dice Pinkie Pie con emoción esperando respuestas positivas de sus amigas. "Oh Pinkie... yo no podría... yo también tengo mucho trabajo que hacer"- Dice Rarity. "Yo quisiera... pero no estoy de ánimos hoy, este día fue muy exhausto"- Dice Applejack. Fluttershy mira tímidamente a Pinkie Pie, "Y-yo... P-Pinkie... a mi... me gustaría"- Dice Fluttershy tímidamente escondiendo su cara de tras de su melena. "¡Yaay! ¡Sííí! ¡Fluttershy las dos juntas toda la noche despiertas comiendo golosinas. contandonos historias y guerras de almohadas!"celebra pinkie pie emocionada mientras da pequeños saltos. "Aunque... sería más divertido si ustedes tambien viniesen... bueno, si no pueden hoy, tal vez algún otro día, en el que ustedes estén más libres"- Dice Pinkie al principio, un tanto desconcertada pero después vuelve a su estado de felicidad y color de siempre. "Prometo que algún día haremos una juntas"- Dice Twilight dándole una sonrisa cálida a Pinkie. "Si, algún día en la que no tengamos tantas actividades o alguna otra sorpresa como la de hoy"- También dice Rarity. "¡Sí! ¡Y será la mejor de todas!"-Dice Rainbow con entuciasmo. "Así es y quizá podamos realizar juegos o actividades divertidas"- Dice Applejack. "Siempre juntas estaremos y juntas haremos de todo, nuestra amistad es irrompible y haremos siempre todo para poder apoyarnos"- Dice Twilight mientras todas se dan un abrazo cálido lleno de amor. "Muy bien chicas, nos vemos mañana"- Dice Applejack mientras se retira hacia su hogar. "¡Mañana!"- Dice rainbow agitando el casco en forma de despedida con una sonrisa y mientras vuela se dirige a su hogar. "Diviértanse en su pillamada"- Dice Twilight amistosamente con una sonrisa mientras se dirige a su hogar junto con Rarity. "Lo mismo digo yo"- Dice Rarity tambien dirgiéndose a su hogar "¡Oh sí que lo haremos! ¡Será lo mejor!"- Dice Pinkie Pie emocionada mientras abraza a Fluttershy "Vamos Flutty a preparar todo, ¡Rápido!". "Claro Pinkie... será divertido"- Dice Fluttershy mientras camina junto con pinkie hacia su casa. Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie la pasaron muy bien en su pillamada, botanas, charlas, unos cuantos chismes el cuál hablaban más de Rarity, aunque Fluttershy despues de unas horas empezaba a sentir los efectos de Morfeo. "Bostezo Pinkie... creo que ya es hora de dormir"- Dice fluttershy decayendo del sueño. "Awww... ¡Flutty pero si apenas esta empezando la fiesta!, Fluttershy aún nos falta muchas cosas divertidas por por ejemplo contarnos historias de miedo... huehuehue... Squee"- Dice Pinkie emocionada. "Pero ya tengo sueño Pinkie... frota el ojo con su casco, además, a mi me dan... miedo esas historias."- Dice Fluttershy tímida y somnolienta mientras esconde su cara entre su melena. "¡Awww vamos Flutty!, sabes que esas historias no son reales, además es divertido sentir miedo, esa emocion tan fuerte y..."- Pinkie es interrumpida al oír que tocan la puerta. Las dos voltean a ver, "¿Quién podrá ser? ¡A lo mejor son nuestras amigas, sí!. deben ser ellas... ¡Cambiaron de opinión!"- Pinkie felizmente avanza hasta la puerta en pequeños saltos hacia la puerta de madera. "¡Hola! sabía... que vendri... an..."- Pinkie abre la puerta pero ve que del otro lado no hay nadie. "Um... ¿Pinkie?"- Habla fluttershy timidamente a Pinkie al verla algo frustrada. "Oh... emm, no era nadie... a lo mejor... quizá solo fue en mi cabecita"- Dice Pinkie mientras cierra la puerta. "Ahora si, ¿En qué estábamos Flutty?"- Dice pinkie emocionada. "Umm.... emm... c-contar... hi-hi-historias... d-de" -Dice Fluttershy pero es interrumpida por Pinkie. "¡De terror, sí!"- Dice Pinkie Pie con emoción. "Umm... si... Pinkie, p-pero... a mi... no me parece... una buena idea, son... terroríficas... y... dan mucho miedo"- Dice Fluttershy algo insegura. "Awww... Flutty vamos... solo son historias, además es divertido sentir miedo, vamos aunque sea una pequeeñita... ¿Sí? de Cachorrito"- Dice Pinkie con emoción tratando de convencer a Fluttershy. "Umm... e-está bien, pero... sólo una pequeñita, pe-pero... que no sea tan... terrorífica"- Dice Fluttershy mientras se cubre con una almohada. "¡Sí! ¡Aquí vamos Fluttershy! ¡Prepárate porque esta es una historia que hace que se te erize la melena!"- Dice Pinkie con una pequeña risita inocente. (En construcción)